Bedhead Boy
by Imagimanga
Summary: This is the tale of the hero called Bedhead Boy and how he fought the evil Comb King, his father. Kuroo Tetsuroo only has one thing up his sleeve, and that's his memories of his father and how his hair would be ruffled every morning and night. And that was it.


**AN: You know those random thoughts that come to your head?**

* * *

"Tetsu, wake up." A soft, familiar voice. It echoed like bells, but it was never like the loud clamor of them.

Tetsuroo's eyes opened as a hand gently shook him awake. He sat up in bed and his mother's face greeted him in his wake.

"You don't want to be late for school, right? Didn't you say you wanted to show Kenma something? Wake up now."

"Yeah..."

The boy yawned and stretched. His mother walked out the door and headed towards the kitchen. Tetsuroo stared into space as his mind clears. After a while of processing the fact that it was morning, he shifted out of bed. He raced to his window and opened it. He poked his head out and searched for a certain black-haired boy. Kuroo didn't see any boy outside. He did however see a black kitten in front of a landline and waved and shouted to it before running out his room in a hurry.

He ran down the stairs taking every other step without missing a beat. Tetsu bounced his way to the table set with food. "What's! For! Breakfast?!"

"Miso soup with rice and fish," his mother answered calmly. "Sit down and quiet down please."

Tetsuroo pushed his chair out and sat down. "Where's Dad?" he asked, eyeing an empty seat to his left that usually held his father in the morning.

His mother sat down across from him. "He's still upstairs checking on some things. He'll be down in a while."

Tetsuroo said thanks and started eating. He stuffed his mouth with the white, fluffy rice. He glanced towards the stairs, watching for his father. He turned his head back to the table and downed half of the soup. A thump sounded behind him and he turned to see his father walking towards them, a pile of papers in his hand. The man placed the papers on a counter and ruffled his son's hair before taking a seat.

The black-haired boy placed a wad of rice in his mouth and started talking. "What's that?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," his mother reminded him.

His father looked at the pile of papers before explaining it simply for the simple-minded boy. "It's for work."

Tetsuroo gulped down his food. "Why do you rub my hair?" Tetsuroo asked his dad. His father had been ruffling his hair ever since he had hair, but he never knew why and never bothered to ask until now.

"To remind you to comb it, or it will stay that way forever." His father had finished saying thanks and already reached for his chopsticks.

Tetsuroo touched the top of his head with his free hand. "But I don't like combing it."

"You don't have to like combing it. You only have to comb it."

The boy grumbled as he figured he'd lost the fight. He glanced at his father who started talking to his mother about work. And that was it for the morning.

* * *

"Hey, Kenma!"

The other boy turned to the other and glanced down. "What?" he said in a small voice.

"I'm gonna show you a new volleyball move I saw on TV after school, okay?" Tetsuroo said. "Oh, and I'm gonna need help, so can you set it to me?" Kenma nodded and Kuroo grinned as he ran ahead. He called for Kenma to hurry and catch up to him as he raced over to the school.

Kenma ran over to the other boy. "Ku... Kuroo, why is your hair different everyday? ...It sticks up like that, but it sticks up differently each day," Kenma panted.

"It's because my dad rubs my hair," Tetsuroo said, and he remembered his conversation with his father. "He said he does it to remind me to comb it! But I don't like combing it!"

Kenma looked at the other boy, a bit confused. "Oh." They continued walking to their school, sharing new stories.

"You should try combing it, though."

* * *

"Ahh!" Tetsuroo ran to his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. "You can't get me now!" He heard footsteps outside his bedroom door.

"Oh, really?" He could hear his father's deep voice come closer.

Two strong arms lifted the Tetsu bundle up and the boy shrieked of mixed amusement, laughter, and surprise. "I got you!" His dad laughed as he pried the blanket out of his son's hands. Tetsu laughed and yelled when he saw the comb in his father's hand.

"No!" Tetsuroo pulled away from his father's grip and jumped away to the door. He was red from laughter and exhaustion. Every once in a while, a giggle would erupt from his throat. "You can't comb my hair!"

The two of them didn't move, catching their breaths. "Okay, then," his father said. He stood up and took his son's hand. He placed the comb in Tetsuroo's hand. "You can comb it yourself." He ruffled his son's hair and left, chuckling to himself.

Tetsu turned his head to watch his father enter his office and shut the door. And that was it for the night.

* * *

"Ahh!" Tetsuroo ran down the stairs and to his mother who was about to call to him for breakfast. He pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Mommy, I can't get my hair to go down! It sticks up!"

She gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"I tried combing my hair, but it won't stay down!" Tetsuroo saw his father appear on the stairs.

"I told you," he simply said.

"Dad!" Tetsuroo cried. "What if it stays like this forever?"

"Then maybe I should introduce you as 'Bedhead Boy' from now on." His father grinned and ruffled his son's hair before sitting down at the set table.

"NO!" Tetsuroo said. "You can't do that! What if that's the only way everybody will remember me?"

"Then I really should call you 'Bedhead Boy'."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be Bedhead Boy!"

"Really?"

"I don't want to!"

"But I want to call you 'Bedhead Boy'."

"DAD!"

His father laughed. "Okay, then. You won't be called 'Bedhead Boy'. You don't have to comb your hair anymore."

"Go eat, Tetsu." His mother pushed him to his seat. He sat down and glanced at his father.

"I don't have to comb it anymore?"

His father looked at his son and gave him a warm smile. "Not if you don't want to." Kuroo grinned and said thanks. "But I'll still try and comb it for you." He turned to his wife to talk about work.

Kuroo gasped. And that was it for the morning.

* * *

"I'm heading out soon," Tetsu told his mom.

"Where are you going?"

"Training camp. The one with Karasuno and Fukurodani."

His mother looked at him in confusion. "That's today? I thought that was next week."

"Oops," Tetsu mumbled. "Must have confused the dates."

She sighed and gently hit the back of her son's head. "Stop messing up the dates!"

He rummaged through his bag of clothes as she continued asking questions.

"Where is it again?"

"Somewhere around here."

"When is it ending?"

"In about... a week?"

His mother gave him a look. "Really?"

"I'll remember when I get there!" He grinned as he continued to look through the bag. "Oh, that's what I'm forgetting." He left the bag on the table and went upstairs to get something.

Tetsu's mother sighed. He was such a hassle. All kids were troublesome. She just hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid over the course of that... week? She'll just ask Kozume's mom after Tetsuroo left.

Tetsu appeared again and quickly grabbed the bag. He pushed a comb inside the bag and headed towards the door. "I'm heading out now."

His mother followed. "Be careful." She turned around as the door opened and shut. She was about to start cooking dinner when she realized something about her son's behavior.

A comb?

* * *

 **AN: Yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have some cookies! 🍪**


End file.
